


Say the Word

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t something I can really phone in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #408 "fear"

Tony was silent almost the entire way to the airport, until they pulled into the unloading lane and he said, “Thanks for driving me, boss.”

Gibbs cut the engine. “You don’t have to go, DiNozzo. You can get McGee to set you up a video doohickey, and consult with the New Orleans office from here.”

“I’m literally the only person who’s ever survived the plague, Gibbs,” Tony protested. “This isn’t something I can really phone in.”

“No,” agreed Gibbs. “But you say the word…”

Tony knew whatever word he said, whatever he needed, Gibbs would make it happen. “Thanks, boss.”

THE END


End file.
